爱上你不是我的错
by SukiRin
Summary: 六年,在美国的这六年一直都是他和她的回忆在支撑着她,小樱总算可以回日本见小狼了,可是小狼变了,变的很冷淡.小樱可以改变他吗?
1. 我要回去!

AN: this is the first time i submit a chinese fanfiction here. it is also the first chinese fanfiction i wrote. so... if it's good please review and let me know

Disclaim: CCS doesnot belong to me, they belong to this group of wonderful ladies called CLAMP

* * *

第一章:我要回去!!!

"咚、咚、咚。"一阵敲门声过后。

"进来。"温柔的女声从门里传来。

门开了，一个较小的身影蹦到了正在办公桌前聚精会神看书的美丽妇人的身旁。

"妈。"女孩喊了一声。

"哦，是小樱啊！怎么，找我有事吗？"

"妈，有…有件事想和你…谈谈。"

"哇，小樱，你没事吧？！今天说话怎么吞吞吐吐的啦！一点也不像平时的你耶！是不是发烧啦！？"美丽妇人边说边调皮的把"爪子"搭到了小女孩也就是木之本樱的额头上。

"你才发烧了呢！"小樱一把打掉了那只讨厌的"爪子"。

"既然没发烧，那你怎么这么反常啊！"美丽妇人又缠了上来。"不对！你一定有事，不然你不会一反常态的装害羞。一定有事，绝对有事。快，如实招来！！不然就打你十大板！！"怎么这么像在审问犯人呀！

"拜托，老妈。我只是想问问你我可不可以回国一趟而已，你至于这样吗！弄得我像一名千古罪人似的，我真是服了你了！"

"哇，不行，不行，坚决不同意！！你现在还太小～～～了。再等几年吧！"老妈立马否决。

"拜托，老妈，自从我们来到美国，我已经等了六年了。每次你都说我小，一个人没法照顾自己。所以这几年我努力学习做家务，不管是做饭，洗衣，买东西我都可以做的很好。然后你又说我自己在外面不安全，我又去学了跆拳道，现在连我的导师都打不过我,还有现在我已经是和库洛里多不相上下的魔法师了。你还说我小，那你说说我还有什么不会的！"

"但…但…。唉，好吧。那你自己要小心啊！"

. 哈，太好了，老妈总算答应让我回去了！！哈哈哈，李小狼，我回来找你啦！！等我哦！！.

"放心啦，老妈，我会照顾好我自己的。那我走了哦。拜拜！！"小樱送给老妈了一个飞吻，便消失在了门口。

看着自己宝贝女儿的身影渐渐的消失在了自己的视线里，木之本扶子（小樱的老妈）深深地叹了一口气。她怎会不知道女儿的心思。但是...回去后她会失望的，又留不住她。没办法，只有让她回去了。"小樱，希望你回去以后不要太失望才好。"

* * *

AN: TEEHEE, how do you guys feel, i know it is not really good, but please forgive since this is my first time to write a chinese fanfiction. sorry, and review to me please and let me know what you think about it.


	2. 李小狼，我来了！！

AN:well, well, well, here comes the second chapter. i hope you guys like it.

* * *

第二章：李小狼，我来了！！

"同学们，今天我们有一名转学生，她是从美国来的。她…。"老师还在唠叨中。

"哇，好漂亮！！！"一群蟑螂在尖叫。

"她叫木之本樱。"老师已经在喊了。她一直注意着那个在全班同学都向她行注目礼时，还维持着他单手撑着脑袋注视着窗外的动作的男生，眼尖地发现他在听见自己的名字时微微的颤了一下。

'他的侧脸好美，但也好冷。他是小狼吗？以前的小狼是一位阳光美少年呀，难道现在他变了，变成了一位冰山帅哥？或者说，他不是小狼。不可能！不可能！小狼确实是在这个班，而且我的小狼一定是一位大帅哥的。'小樱在心里想着，但是却不敢表现出来。因为她答应了妈妈，要在中国做一个温柔的小淑女的。

"哇，不只人漂亮，名字也好好听哦！！！"蟑螂们继续在尖叫。

"切，她根本一点都不漂亮。"全班女生的嫉妒声高过了男生们的羡慕。

"谁说的？她可比你们漂亮多了！！"蟑螂们在反驳。

"再漂亮也没有我们莎灵漂亮。"

"谁说没有了，我觉得她比那个什么安莎灵要漂亮的多！"

"没有！"

"有！"

"没有！！"

"有！！"

"同学们，安静，安静！！！"老师已经气到快吐血了！！

"Excuse me please, could you please calm down…"小樱温柔的问道。不过她的眼神却一直不由自主的看向那个撑着脑袋注视窗外的男生。

"哇，她的声音好甜哦！！！"整个班级已经差不多被班里男生的鼻血淹没。

"她的英语好标准哦！"

"废话，人家是从美国来的吗，英文当然好！"

"切…"女生们已经气得没话说了。但是她们不得不承认木之本樱确实很漂亮，她的声音也确实很甜。

教室里已经完全安静了下来，静到连呼吸声都可以听得很清楚，谁也不说话，谁也不敢出声，小樱只是淡淡的微笑着，什么也不说，只是微笑。

男生转过了头，刚好对上了秋寒温柔的目光。两人就这样注视着对方。直到……

"嗯，嗯，木之本同学，如果你没有什么要说了的话，就请坐到李同学后面的那个空位去吧。"老师客气的说道。

"好的，谢谢。"小樱说完便朝着那个空位走去。当她走过李小狼时，她清楚的看到了李小狼刻意逃避的眼神。

―――――――

下课铃响后，男生们便都围到了小樱的桌旁问东问西，小樱一边温柔的回答着他们的问题，一边注意着李小狼的行动。

"你很喜欢李同学吧。. "一个女声穿过茫茫男海，传到了小樱的耳朵里。

小樱看向了发声源。原来是坐在她旁边的那位女生。

"你好，我叫大道寺知士。刚才的问题我问得有一点唐突了，抱歉。"知士道歉道。

"没关系的。"小樱微笑着回答。

"那…我们可以做朋友吗？"

"好啊！很高兴认识你！"小樱边说边伸出了一只手。知士也伸出手握了上去。

"我也是！"

* * *

AN: actually, i had changed Tomoyo's characteristic (if that's how to spell it), Gomen ne to the Tomoyo lovers. this is needed in the story, so im really sorry. well, i will update the next chapter as soon as possible. tnx for reading and remember to review plzzzzzzzzzz. 


	3. 半路杀出个“程咬金”

AN: tee hee, here comes the next chapter. i hope you guys enjoy it!!

Disclaimer: CCS does not belong to me. no one

* * *

第三章：半路杀出个"程咬金"

转眼间,小樱已经转到友枝贵族学院一个多星期了。校园里所有的男同胞都为她倾倒，除了他以外。

一个阳光明媚的午后，小樱正在树下看书。忽然…"木…木之本同学，请…请收下这个！"男生甲说完便放下礼物转声跑得不见踪影。唉，世界上又增加了一名害羞男啊，这已经是今天的第n+1个了。

小樱发呆似的注视着同学甲消失的方向。"我长得真的很迷人吗？那你为什么连看都不看我一眼？我就真的那么令你讨厌吗？你真的把我们的过去都忘了吗？"小樱自言自语道。完全没有注意正朝着这边走来的一群带着恨意的学姐学妹们。

"你很风光吗，木之本樱，有那么多的男生爱慕你。"一个霸道的声音拉回了小樱的思绪。

小樱露出了她的招牌笑容，柔情似水的问道："请问这位同学有事吗？如果没事的话，我还有事，就不奉陪了。再见"说完便起身想要离开。

"站住！"那个霸道的声音再次响起。"我有说让你走了吗？"

"你是没有说让我走…可你也没有说让我留下呀！不是吗？所以…我走不走好像和你无关吧？"小樱温柔的反驳到

"你…"几分钟前还在横行霸道的那个人被小樱说的语塞了。

"莓铃，别看她人长得好看，其实呀，这种人是最狠毒的！"

"是呀，是呀，真是人不可貌相啊！也不知道那些男生到底喜欢她什么？"

"还不是因为她那张人见人爱的脸吗。真笨，连这个都不知道！"…李莓铃身边的那些小太妹们开始你一句我一句的议论开了。

李莓铃不理那些不成器的小太妹们的议论，径直走向了小樱。"木之本樱，你不要以为你长得漂亮，又是从美国来的，我们小狼就会喜欢你。我警告你,离我们小狼远一点,否则,我要你好看!哼"说完便和她那些跟班消失在了小樱的视线里。

"啊呀呀，这个李莓铃还真是嚣张啊，丈着家里有钱，又是李同学的表亲,长的还算对得起国家，就在学校拉帮结派的不好好学习，搞疼的老师都头痛得很，她家里就只有这么一个孩子，所以她爸妈很宠她，不管他做了多么离谱的事，他们都认为是对的，这次她找上了你，还真是自讨苦吃啊!"知士一个后空翻从树上跳到了小樱的面前说。（作者：哈哈哈，知士你还真厉害呀! 士：那当然，我是谁呀。樱：为什么找上我就是自讨苦吃啊！作者：别急别急,我自有妙计。）

"你都听到了？"

"嗯。"

一周又风平浪静的过去了，小樱还是一直在暗暗的注视着小狼的一举一动。全然不去在意李莓铃的威胁。


	4. 你真的忘记了吗

第四章：你真的不记得了？

一个周末的下午，小樱来到了她们家以前住的别墅。六年了，这里不曾有人来过。当时因为小樱不愿意，所以，木之本扶子没有卖掉别墅。但是今天，小樱却在这里见到了一个意想不到的人―― 李小狼。

"小狼，是你吗？"小樱不确定的问。对方没有回答，只是冷冷的注视着她。"小狼，你还记得我的，对不对？你还是记得我们的约定的，对不对？"小樱激动的说。

"我不知道你在说什么？"

"小狼…你…"秋寒正想说什么，小狼却打断了她。"不要叫我小狼！"

"我…。好，李同学，如果你不知道我在说什么，那你为什么会出现在我们家的别墅里？"小樱强装镇定的问道。"…"他没有回答，径直走到了门口，他停住了，后尔淡淡的说："我只是想回来看看。不要告诉别人…今天的事。"然后便走了出去。

小樱悠闲的穿梭在别墅里，走便每一个角落，寻找着她们曾经一起走过的岁月，细细的回味着那粉红色的回忆。

* * *

AN: 5555. i know this is short. but this is really sad isn't it? Syaoran said he forgot all about Sakura. hehe. i'll try to update the next chapter as soon as possible


	5. 回忆

第五章：回忆

在一个春意盎然的午後，阳光有点羞涩地从云层中散发出它的点点热情，风儿懒洋洋地有一口没一口吹着。一群麻雀兴奋十足地聚树梢上，好像挺激动地在叽叽喳喳争论着什么。一个看似10多岁的小男孩依靠在一棵高大的梧桐树的树干上，而那个差不多大小的小女孩，则撒娇般的依偎在小男孩的怀里。他们你一句我一句的聊着，时而还笑出了声。他们的父母是世交，又是生意场上的伙伴，所以他们从生下来开始就是很好的朋友。他们在一起玩同样的游戏，上同一所学校，做同一件事情，形影不离。外加小狼家的别墅，和小樱家的别墅是邻居，这使他们的来往更为密切。

突然，小女孩安静了下来，深深地注视着小男孩。

"小狼？"她轻声的唤着他的名字。

"嗯？"

"我…我要去…美国了。"女孩的声音非常的悲伤，含满了不情愿。

"…"

"不过…你放心，我一定会回来的。"勉强挤出了一个笑容，她强装高兴的说。

"你…什么时候走？"

"下个星期。"

"哦…"

"小狼，答应我，在我回来之前，你不可以忘了我哦！一定，一定，不能忘了我哦！"

"好，小樱，我答应你。我会等你回来的，等你回来以后，我一定会让你成为世界上最幸福的公主。"

"好，这是我们的约定。你一定不可以忘了哦！"女孩高兴了起来，因为这是她们的第一个约定，也是一个她将来期待的事。

"嗯！我们的约定。"

小樱离开的前一天晚上。夜，静得出奇。天空，因星星与月亮的光芒而美丽。风，吹得衣角猎猎作响。时而飘过几片云彩，将月亮的光芒遮盖。

小樱和小狼坐在小樱家别墅院子里的秋千上，回味着他们在一起时做过的事情。

"小樱，你…会回来的，对吧？"小狼握着秋寒的手，悲伤的问道。

"你放心吧，小狼，我一定会回来的。我保证。因为我们有约定啊！！"小樱强装开心的回答。

"我…有个东西要送给你…闭上眼睛…"

"好。"小樱的话音刚落，就感觉到一个冰冰凉凉的东西被人带到了脖子上。是项链吗？如果是的话……. 呵呵呵呵，小狼好浪漫哦，居然送我项链！！！我好幸福哦。小狼，我爱死你了！！！

"好了，你可以睁开眼睛了…"

睁开眼睛后，小狼已经回到了他原来坐的地方…小樱的身旁…

小樱低头，发现是一把蓝色的水晶制成的心形钥匙，穿在了一条银色的项链上。透明蓝的水晶外框衬托出了中心的雾一般的心。银色的项链，精制而华丽，衬托在小樱白瓒的肌肤上，显示出了秋寒的高贵气质。

"这是我准备送给你当你12岁生日礼物的，但…既然你明天就离开了，我就今天送给你当做一个纪念吧。"

沉默，还是沉默，四周是一片全然的安静，静到连呼吸声都可以听得一清二楚。时间在小樱和小狼的沉默下悄悄溜走。叮～ 一颗晶莹的泪珠滑落脸颊，落在了紧紧握着小樱的那只冰冷却不是温柔的手上。"不要哭，你又不是一去不复返了。知道吗，看到你流泪，我也会心痛的。所以，答应我，以后要变得坚强，不要随便掉眼泪。好吗？"虽是在问，却不容反对，小樱答应了。这是她和他在一起的最后一个晚上。

他将她搂进怀里，轻轻的为他逝去眼泪。

第二天，在飞机场。

小樱的妈妈正在和小狼的父母交谈。而小樱则和小狼手牵手说着他们的约定。"这一别又不知道要什么时候才能见面。你说过，我回来以后，一定会让我变成世界上最幸福的公主。所以，狼你一定不可以毁约，不可以忘记我或变心哦。不然的话，小心我对你不客气。"小樱的语调里含着调皮的味道，但却还是掩盖不住她的悲伤与不舍。

"不会的，樱，我的心只属于你，因为我给了你打开我心灵的钥匙。除非你不要我了，否着我永远都不会毁约，或忘记你或变心的。我一定会让你成为世界上最幸福的公主的"小狼深情的说。

"小樱，该走了，不然就赶不上飞机了！"小樱的妈妈在登机入口朝小樱喊到。

"狼，我要走了。多保重。"小樱挣脱了小狼紧紧抓着自己的手转身朝着登机入口跑去。

"樱，我会让你成为世界上最幸福的公主，别忘了我们的约定，你一定要回来，我会等你的！"就在小樱要步进等登机入口的那一刻，小狼边跑向她边喊。

"狼，回去吧。我一定会回来的，等着我。"说完小樱便转身踏进了前往美国的一段新的人生的旅途。


	6. 校花校草选拔赛前夕

第六章：校花，校草选拔赛前夕

开学第三周了（作者：我的小樱是在开学的第二周转来的）。学校的各种活动也都陆续展开了银幕。当然这一年一度的校花校草争夺战也是不容忽略的。

"我亲爱的小樱，你总算来了，你可想死我了！"小樱今早一到学校，就被一只八爪鱼给粘上了。当然，我想大家已经知道这只鱼是谁了。

"知士，你快下来，我快被你勒死了。"小樱边说边把知士从自己的身上拉了下来，并让她至少要离自己1.5米远。

"怎么样？你又闯了什么祸了？"小樱在问知士的同时，环顾了一下四周，在确认无可疑之处后走向了自己的座位。（作者：没事干吗环顾四周啊，你又不是柯楠。樱：这是我的习惯，何况现在是李莓铃的报复期）。

"你不要总是把我当成一个只会闯祸的人看待好不好。"知士抱怨着。

"好好好，如果你没闯祸，那是什么事呀？"

"嘿，小樱，你知不知道我们明天一天不上课耶…"知士神秘的小声说。

"为什么呀。"

"因为呀…明天是…嘿嘿嘿！！！"

"别吊人胃口，快说。"说着，便给了知士一记爆栗。

"哎哟，好了啦，我说就是了…"

背着小樱，知士小声嘀咕了一句"真是暴力，再怎么吊你胃口，也不用打我头呀，真是。"

小樱瞪了知士一眼。知士只有乖乖的如实招来。"因为明天是我们学校一年一度的校花校草选拔赛，是由学生会主办的…"

"我说，知士呀，校花校草是什么呀？"因为小樱是在美国长大的，所以并不知道校花校草是什么东东。

"这个校花校草呢，就是学校里最帅的帅哥，和最漂亮的美女。各班要先选出班花班草各三名。然后报给学生会，然后再由学生会从中选出他们认为最帅和最漂亮的五个人做校花校草。当然这也包括全校学生的选票，并不是只有学生会才有权利决定校花校草由谁来当。"知士细心的解释道。

"哦，原来如此。但那和我们上不上课有什么关系呀？"小樱傻乎乎的问。

"当然有关系了，明天我们不上课就是因为，全校的学生都要去参加校花校草的选举。"

"怎么听起来和澳大利亚选总统差不多呀？"

"啊？？？怎么会？？？"

上课铃响了，小樱和知士的话题也该告一段落了。


	7. 李梅玲来找碴

第七章：李梅玲来找碴

选拔赛当天，小樱前脚刚迈进教室，后脚就被一群男生围在了中间。

男生A："我们小樱肯定是今年的校花，大家说对不对呀。"

男生B："对。"

男生C："没错。"

男生D："那个什么安莎灵呀，根本就比不过我们小樱。"

男生E："什么叫比不过呀，她们根本就是一个天上一个地下。"

男生F："对呀对呀。"

男生A,B,C,D,E,F："小樱我们永远支持你！！！"

"呃，那我就先谢谢大家了。"小樱说着便拨开人群走向了自己的座位。当他走过小狼时她清楚的看到小狼笑了。虽然只是面向外边的一个浅浅的微笑，但这对于小樱来说已经很好了。毕竟这是六年后她第一次看到他笑。

刚坐好就听到学校的广播在大喊："请学校全体师生到礼堂集合，校花校草选拔赛马上就要开始了，重复一遍。请学校全体师生到礼堂集合，校花校草选拔赛马上就要开始了，重复一遍。请…"同学们差不多都到礼堂去了，小樱才在广播声的催逐下迈着轻巧的步伐向礼堂走去。小樱的班级所在的教学楼比较偏僻，要穿过一个小道才能到达礼堂的正门。

刚走到小道的头，一群李莓铃的手下就拦住了小樱的去路。"停下，一会儿的选拔赛你不要去参加了。"一个看起来胖胖的女生开口说道。

"为什么？"虽然知道她们的目的，但是还是希望她们替她证实一下，所以小樱带着明知故问的口气问道。

"因为我们莓铃将会是今年的第一校花。"另一个女生开口道。

果然是这样呢。小樱想。"那如果我非要去呢？"

"那就实在是对不起了，我们只好给你按摩按摩了。"说着一伙人开始揉拳擦掌。

"到底是谁给谁按摩还不清楚呢。"小樱说着摆下了跆拳道的阵势。

"哟，看来你也会点吗，那我就不用担心打得太重了，姐妹们，给我上。"说完一群人便向小樱冲了过去。

她们就这样打了起来。当然，她们是打不过小樱的。小樱为了给李莓铃留点情面，只是一味的躲闪她们的攻击，时不时的给他们一拳两脚的。不一会，她们就都倒在了地上。

唯一的一位还能站起来的，就在小樱要向她出手之前逃跑了。

解决了这些废物，小樱继续迈着她轻快的步伐朝着礼堂前进。


	8. 校花校草选拔赛

第八章：校花校草选拔赛

"同学们,现在校花校草选拔赛正式开始,请各班的三名班花到后台来。"学生会会长冬泽艾力欧说。

时间在流逝，终于所有的班花都已经到达了后台。学生会的所有人除会长外也都来到了后台。

"各位同学，我们学生会的各位会先在后台选出15名进入初赛，然后进入决赛的五名班花将由你们的投票诞生。最后，这五名班花将会成为本届的校花，前三名则是今年的校花冠亚季军…"就在会长的讲解选拔规责时，后台的选拔也在激烈的进行着，每个人都像提着一颗心般焦急的等待着初赛的结果。

半个小时过去了。

"各位同学久等了，进入初赛的15名班花已经选出来了，让我们以热烈的掌声欢迎她们到台上来。她们是，高一(1)的安莎灵，三园千春…高二(1)的木之本樱，大道寺知士…高二(3)的李莓铃…高三(1)的…"艾力欧大声的宣布。

"小樱加油，小樱加油！！！我们支持你！！！"小樱班里的男生都在为秋寒加油。

在台上，李莓铃就站在小樱的旁边。"你可真行呀，我派了那么多人去你还能来参加。我的手下呢？你把她们怎么样了？"李莓铃生气的问道。

"没什么，就是稍稍的给她们按摩了一下，现在估计都在已经去医院报道了吧。"小樱笑笑说。

"你…好，你够狠。你给我记着，这次的帐，我下次一起向你要。哼！"这下李莓铃是真的被气到了。"这群废物！我不会轻饶她们的！"

"好，各位，投票结果已经出来了。闪光灯将告诉我们进入前五强的校花是谁！"（众：靠，搞什么呀，还闪光灯呢，你以为是选美大赛呀。作者：人家起的名字明明就是选拔赛吗，而且人家是贵族学校的吗，当然要隆重一点咯。众：晕，废话真多，快说结果！作者：…）艾力欧说。

整个礼堂的灯都暗了下来，直到完全消失时，舞台上的闪光灯才开始了让人心惊肉跳的闪烁。台上的15个人都紧张得要死。终于，闪光灯在经过了一系列的闪烁后停在了一个人的身上。


	9. 结果出来了。

第九章：结果出来了。

第二天，在学校，和比赛前一样，小樱前脚刚踏进教室，后脚就被人围在了中间，但是这次不只是男生，还有女生，包括知士。"小樱、冠军，小樱、冠军，耶！！！"

"呃，抱歉，各位，你们在说什么呀？"小樱疑惑。

"木之本樱，你就别装了，你是本届校花的冠军。"身后响起了一个饱含醋味的声音。

回头，发现说话的是本次校花的第四名李莓铃。

"哟，我还以为是谁呢，原来是我们的手下败将呀。"小樱还未来得及说话，就被知士强迫消音。

"你…"李梅铃气结。

"我怎么样啊？你倒是说呀。"知士继续调戏李莓铃的忍耐度。

"哼，你等着，我会报仇的。"李莓铃额上的青筋爆起，终于威胁了一句，转身走人了。

"好啊，我等着。手下败将！"知士接受了李莓铃的挑战，还不忘在李莓铃的背后狂喊示威激她。

铃铃铃。小樱刚想说什么，上课铃却在这个时候响了起来。

……

下课了。小樱的桌子周围又像往常一样围上了一大票的蟑螂，而且数量比平时还要多上几倍。当然，小樱也差点在这些蟑螂的不断攻击（情书）下，差点窒息身亡。直到…

"小狼，我就知道，你一定是今年的校草冠军。"一个娇滴滴的女音道。

"是啊，是啊，狼，你真厉害。"一群苍蝇一起符合。

"不要这么叫我的名字。"小狼不耐烦的说，苍蝇们仍然在继续。

"离我远一点。"小狼有点生气外加冷冷的说，但是却没有人理他。那些苍蝇们还在继续轰炸中。

"都给我滚！！"一阵怒吼后，苍蝇们终于自动消音加消失。

看到了一切经过的小樱，深感怀疑的回头问身旁的知士。"小狼他一直都是这个样子吗？"

"是啊。一直都是这个样子。每当有人叫他小狼或者狼的时候，他都会很生气。"

听到这里，小樱的心头一震。'难道是因为我吗？以前我一直都是那么叫他的，难道他讨厌我了？'

"小樱，小樱，回魂了！！哎，算了，没救了。"知士的手在小樱眼前晃了晃，见没有反映，便自动放弃走人了。


	10. 第一封战贴

第十章：第一封战贴

李莓铃虽下了威胁令，但是却一直没什么动静。

"我就知道这个李莓铃敢说不敢做，是个实实在在的胆小鬼。"知士站在树底下双手抱胸霸气的说。

"别这么说人家嘛，你看。"知士顺着小樱指的方向看去，神经不由得有点紧绷。但却不是因为害怕，而是兴奋。

"哼，你总算现身了，李莓铃，这几天都去哪儿了？害得我以为你害怕到不敢来了呢。"知士见到李莓铃就是一阵讽刺。

"你…哼，我暂时不和你计较。谁才是笑到最后的赢家还不清楚呢。"李莓铃反驳，语气里充满了自信。

"哦？那我们就来比比看，谁才是笑到最后的赢家。"知士答应了李莓铃的挑战，也是自信满满的说。

"好，够爽快。那就这个周末傍晚5点天桥公园的小树林里，我们来一较高下。"李莓铃下了战贴。

……

李莓铃会和知士比赛什么呢？最近这几天，这个问题一直缠绕着小樱。毕竟知士的排名在全校甚至是全市里都是数一数二的。无论是哪一项知士都很出色，除了武术和机械方面以外，例如飙车。李莓铃应该不会和知士比赛飙车吧。OoO!! 如果是的话，那可就糟了。

这一天，天气很晴朗，李莓铃下了她和知士的第一封战书，但竟然好死不死的偏偏是知士最不在行的飙车，而且是重型机车。不但这样，她还在战书上明目张胆的放话。她肯定是抓住了知士不会飙车的弱点才下的战贴，真是卑鄙呀。

"知士，不要去和她比了，这局就算她赢了吧。你不会飙车，这样做太危险了。"小樱劝知士不要去赴这次的挑战，可是天不从人愿，知士的意愿很坚定。

"小樱，你应该知道我的个性，我是不会轻易认输的，尤其这次的对手是李莓铃那个高傲的家伙。所以这次的比赛我一定要去，并且我一定会赢。替她杀杀锐气。"

"可是……"小樱不放弃的试图阻止。

知士上前拍了拍小樱的肩道。"不用可是了，你今天怎么这么罗嗦呀，活像个小老太婆。"

"那我替你去。"见劝不动她，小樱直接说出了自己的想法，提出了代替知士的要求。

"那怎么可以，你不用担心我，大不了这几天我向你讨教讨教飙车技巧不就得了。"知士说什么也要自己去。

"我怎么能不担心呢，就算你再聪明，飙车这当事靠的是技术不是脑筋，不是一天两天就能学会的呀。"

"我看，这事儿就等到时候再说吧，好吧。"因为怕自己因为小樱的话语而犹豫不绝，知士巧妙的停止了这个话题。

"也好。"

见小樱答应了，知士总算松了一口气，很快便像往常一样和小樱聊起了闲话家常。她还不至于怕死到要小樱代她去冒险，何况她根本就不怕死。


	11. 意外

第十一章：意外

夜晚，天上没有月亮，甚至连星星都不知道躲到哪里去偷懒了。晚风习习，冰冷刺骨，给人一种灾难即将降临的感觉。 知士独自一人在大街上走着。她深思着，深思着李莓铃的战贴，深思着要怎样才可以光明正大的赢。

因为思绪全都用在了深思上，知士没有注意到自己已经走到了马路中央，马路上车来车往。"嘀～～～"一阵震耳欲聋的鸣笛声拉回了知士的思绪。当看清楚四周的环境时已经来不及了……

……

"叮铃叮，叮铃铃。"好听的手机铃声响起。刚从洗漱间出来的小樱拿起手机，按下了通话键。思考着谁会这么晚打来电话呢？

"喂，你好。"

"对，我是木之本樱。"

"什么？！好的，我马上到。"

急忙挂了电话，拿上一件外套，就跑出了家门。

……

坐在计程车里，小樱显得有些坐立不安。

知士，你可千万不能有事呀！"师傅，请快一点。"小樱焦急的朝着司机喊着。手紧紧的握着颈间的心形项链，尽量让自己平静下来。知士一定不会有事的，一定没事的。小樱这样安慰着自己。

时间一分一秒的过去了，像是过了一世纪之久计程车总算停在了医院的大门口。

……

一下车，小樱就往知士的病房跑。不管护士们怎样阻止她要在医院里保持安静，她都不听。

终于到了病房里。一进门就看到了躺在病床上昏睡的知士。

轻轻的走到知士的病床边，小樱担心的看着她。虽然医生说知士只是有点轻微的脑震荡外加左腿骨折外没什么大碍，小樱还是放心不下。

就这样守了知士整整一夜，除了知士自己和值班的医生护士外就没有别人再来看过她。

……

早上阳光明媚，知士缓缓的睁开了眼睛，看到的是一片模糊白。白色的墙壁，白色的天花板，白色的窗帘，白色的床单…一切的一切都是白色的。眼睛渐渐的熟悉了这样的白，刺眼的阳光射的知士睁不开眼睛，反射性的别过头，看到的是一张纸条，平平的躺在床边的小桌上。

知士：

你今天好好休息吧，比赛我替你去，不要替我担心，我不会有事的。我答应你我一定会毫发无伤的回来见你。

小樱字

"小樱…记住你给我的承诺。"病房里的宁静被知士的喃喃自语打破。


	12. 比赛

第十二章：比赛

傍晚时分，小樱独自来到约定的地点，看到的是李莓铃带着一群手下等在那里。'幸好知士没来。'小樱暗自庆幸

"怎么是你？大道寺呢？"李莓铃倚靠在身后的重型机车上，神情自大的说。

"你的下一句话是不是要说'她是不是害怕到不敢来了？'对吧？不过这次你可能要失望了，知士她不是不敢来，而是不能来。"小樱无意和她浪费时间，直接把她想说的话说了出来，并给出了答案。

"别和我开玩笑了，不敢来就是不敢来，什么叫不能来？原因是什么？"李莓铃不信。

"信不信由你，反正你自己做的好事只有你自己知道。我看我们还是快开始吧。"

"你什么意思？"

"我看你还是去问你的属下们吧，好事是他们做的。"

"你…好，我会查清楚的。把钥匙给她！"李莓铃一挥手，一个胖乎乎的手下连忙上前来递给了小樱一把车钥匙。

小樱跟着李莓铃来到了一条无限速公路，真正的比赛就要开始了。

"我们的比赛就是看谁先到达那边那条环山路，可以吧？没有比赛规则。"李莓铃对小樱说，见小樱点头答应，李莓铃接着说。"那我们开始吧。"

……

漆黑的夜色里，有两辆机车在夜风里飞速前进，谁也不让谁，谁都不甘愿落谁一步。

忽然，靠前的那辆车的后轮爆了，眼看就要撞上围栏的时候，被落在后面的那辆机车赶了上来。从车上一跃而起，在碰触到旁边那辆机车的时候，将另一个人一并带了下来。就在她们双双落地的那一霎那，两辆车撞在了一起，引起了一场不小的火。

"为什么要救我？"这是李莓铃落地后的第一句话。"不要以为这样我就会放过大道寺。"

"我并没有这么想。我救你只是因为我知道你本性并不坏，你只是因为嫉妒。我真的很想交你这个朋友。"小樱如是说。

"你的话只有傻瓜才信。"李莓铃不肖一顾。

"信不信由你。"小樱使尽全力想站起身，却因受重伤而向前倒去。还好李莓铃及时扶住了她，不然小樱就真的是跌的很没形象了。

"我送你去医院。"李莓铃说。

"不必了，我没事，只要休息一下就好了。"

"那至少让我送你到市区吧，这里离市区很远，就你这情况，市郊还没到估计就一命呜呼了。"小樱对李莓铃深深的笑了，李莓铃看到了连忙补充道。"你不要以为我很想和你做朋友，我只是在回报你刚才就我一命的恩情而已。以后我们互不相欠。"


	13. 回心转意

第十三章: 回心转意

大雨哗哗的下着，叶明夜走在路上，手里还提着一大袋速食品。哎，要不是这几天小狼心情不好不愿意做饭，有时又回来得很晚，他才不会半夜去超市采购。

就快到家了。叶明夜想着不由自主的加快了脚步。就在快到家门口的时，他不经意间看到了一个什么东西倒在地上，杆件上前查看才发现是一个人。

"是她？"将人打横抱起才发现是那个一直被小狼放在钱包里的照片上的女孩。虽然那张照片很老，但是那张可爱的娃娃脸却没有丝毫的变化。

"李小狼，快来帮忙啊！"把小樱放在客厅的沙放上躺下，叶明夜大喊。

"又怎么了？"小狼慢悠悠的从屋里走出来，当看到沙发上昏迷的小樱时，表情180度大转变。"小樱？明夜，这到底是怎么回事？她怎么变成这个样子？"

"你问我，我问谁去呀？我本来是去超市买东西的，在家门口发现了她就把她带回来了。"叶明夜解释。

"好啦，我知道了。辛苦你了。"简单的道了声，小狼抱起小樱就往卧室走。

"你不打算带她去医院吗？"叶明夜问随口问。

"你认为有那个必要吗？"不正经的口气，玩味的微笑，这个小狼真的是和白天的那个天上地下呀。要是小樱看到这一幕，她一定会高兴死的！小狼之所以这么说，是因为他本身就是个医学天才，也不是那么"天才"啦，但是小的伤他是完全可以自己给她看得。而且要比那些医院的"专业"的医生要更上一层楼。

卧室里静悄悄的，只有床头的灯亮着。昏暗的灯光照射着躺在床上，面无血色的小樱。一颗泪静静的滑下小狼的脸庞。"为什么？为什么不好好照顾自己？为什么要让自己受伤？你不知道这样我会心痛吗？"颤抖的声音，喃喃自语。泪水打湿了雪白的床单。

小狼打开了一天未开的手机，一个好听的女生传来。"你有一条新留言…" 按下接听键，传出来的是小樱的声音。

"狼，你为什么不开机，你知道吗，我好想你。你知道吗，那种明明就在你身边而你却当我不存在时的感受。我到底还要等多长时间，你才可以看见我，接受我。这几年我一直在等，等待你履行和我的约定。知士出车祸了，现在在医院。所以一会儿我要代替知士去和李莓铃比赛，我不知道结果会怎样，也许我会输，也许我会赢。但是我决不放弃，因为我要变得坚强，我要证明我不再需要你来保护。因为我不会再让你因为保护我而受伤害。"悲伤的声音，不带一丝朝气，好像说话的人下一秒就会倒下。

小狼听着、想着，他怎么会不知道小樱的感受，因为他也被这样的感受煎熬着，只为了不让她受伤。

经过了小狼一夜的精心照料，小樱的伤已经没什么大碍了。早上初生的太阳照耀在小樱带有点点红润的脸颊，眼帘轻轻的眨动的一下，被眼尖的小狼尽收眼底。

缓缓的睁开了略带酸涩的眼睛，映入眼帘的是一张模糊、熟悉的俊美脸庞，对这自己笑。看着这久违的笑容，小樱完全清醒了，视线也不再模糊。动了动嘴唇却什么也说不出来。

"别再盯着我看了，怎么搞的好想你不看我下一秒就会消失一样。"开玩笑的口气，小狼对小樱说。

"不！！…不要再消失掉…"小樱的眼泪不由自主的掉的下来。这下换小狼慌了，没想到自己的一句玩笑竟然伤到了小樱。

"不要哭…没事了…我不会消失掉的，我不是就在这里吗？"小狼将小樱抱在怀里，轻轻的拍着她的背，亲吻着她的眼泪。

"小樱…"小狼轻声唤着。

"嗯？"小樱靠在小狼宽阔舒适的臂弯里，一切的一切是那么的惬意，好似又回到了从前，那个他和她约定的夜晚。

"答应我，不要再这样伤害自己了，我会心疼的。"简单的话语，却让小樱感动不已，本以停止的泪水又落了下来。

"小樱，你怎么又哭了？来，不要哭了，小樱最乖了。"小狼柔声说着，揽着小樱肩膀的手收紧了一些。小樱，我会履行我对你的约定。一定会的。我一定会让你变成最幸福的公主。

也许是哭累了，小樱竟然就这样靠在小狼的肩上睡着了。


	14. 李小狼的转变

第十四章：李小狼的转变

小狼轻轻的将小樱放躺在床上，本已走到门口的他被小樱的手机铃声给叫住了。拿起手机，显示的是一个陌生的号码。

"喂，小樱，为什么这么久才接电话？"为了不吵醒小樱，小狼来到客厅才接起电话。可没想到，还没等他说话，哪边就劈头盖脸的一阵大吼。

"请问你是哪位？"小狼及为绅士的问。

"我是…等等，你是谁，小狼的手机怎么会在你那里？"听出不对头，知士连忙追问电话这边人的"真面目"。

"我是李小狼，你是大道寺同学吧？"

"李小狼？小樱的手机怎么会在你手里？是不是小樱出什么事了？是不是小樱和李莓铃比赛时出事了？你别不说话呀，快告诉我呀？"知士着急的问，没有发现小狼的反常。如果她不是这么担心，她就会发现，以前从来不和她说话的小狼竟然破天荒的和她讲电话。

"你有给我说话的机会吗？一下问这么多问题我到底该回答那一个呀？"小狼鳖笑对知士说。这小妮子真好笑，刚搞清楚他是谁就一下子问了这么多问题。

"你不要开玩笑了，快告诉我小樱到底怎么了？"她快被李小狼给气爆了。都什么时候了这个家伙还在开玩笑，等等，李小狼这大冰块什么时候也学会开玩笑了？"你真的是李小狼吗？"

"哈哈哈！！我不是李小狼，难道我是鬼呀？哈哈哈我说大道寺同学，你干脆去电视台开办一个搞笑专栏吧，我一定会天天准时收看的！！哈哈哈"小狼终于忍俊不住爆笑出声。这个小妮子实在是太搞笑了，不让她去电视台讲搞笑专栏实在是淹没人才。

"李小狼！！！"知士真的被他给气爆了，这个家伙竟然开始损她了，这是欠扁。不过，这也未必是坏事，小狼会损她就说明他已经变回以前的李小狼了。虽然她不知道以前的小狼到底是什么样子，但是她相信是小樱让他改变的。小樱，继续加油啊。"该死的李小狼，你快告诉我，小樱现在到底在哪里，她是不是受伤了？"

"她现在当然在我这里了，至于她受没受伤我不敢说，因为我们两个对受伤的观点是不一样的。我看还是你自己来确定一下吧。"

"该死的李小狼，你不想活啦！！？"明明知道她在医院却说出这样的话，这是皮痒痒了想找个人松松皮了。


	15. 没有实现的承诺

第十五章：没有实现的诺言

第二天下午小樱和小狼一同出现在知士的病房里。

"小樱，你昨天到哪里去了？晚上给你打电话竟然是李小狼接的。说！！你是不是和他干了什么不正当的勾当？"知士一见到小樱劈头就问也不管小狼就站在旁边。

"我…才不是呢，我昨天晚上和李莓铃比赛来着…"秋寒委屈的说，眼圈泛红，搞的知士都不想追究了，可是不搞清楚是不行的。

"是是是，是去和李莓铃比赛了，哪后来怎么会和李小狼跑到一起去了。我记得一开始他好像是理都不理你的呀。"说这句话的时候知士还故意意味深长的看了小狼一眼。

"大道寺知士，你不找打是不是？"接收到了知士这句话的含义，小狼狠狠的瞪了她一眼。不过这并不代表这句话是他说的。没错了，这句话是小樱说的。她可不允许有人所他亲亲狼狼的坏话，就算是死党也不行。

"小樱，你真是重色轻友，亏我昨天还那么的关心你。我不要理你了。"知士故意别过头去，不让小樱他们看到自己强鳖笑意的滑稽面孔。

"我…咳，咳，咳…"小樱本来还想说什么的，可是却剧烈的咳嗽了起来。

"小樱，你没事吧？"知士听到小樱的咳嗽声转过了身焦急的问道。

"我…咳，咳…没事…咳,咳…"

"还说没事呢，你这么激动干什么呀？你的身体还没…"小狼轻轻的拍着小樱的背为她顺气，意识到自己失口连忙住嘴。可是为时以晚。

"小樱，你的身体怎么了？是不是昨天和李莓铃比赛受伤了？是不是，你快说呀！！"知士抓着小樱的肩膀失控的说。

"疼…疼…知士，你抓疼我了，我说还不行吗！"没有办法，小樱只有从实招来。

低着头不敢正视知士责备的眼睛，小樱说："昨天我们在高速路上赛车，李莓铃的车子突然着火了，为了救她，我跳下了车。因为车子爆炸的冲击力大部分是我承受的，所以…"

"该死的，木之本樱，你还记得你给我的承诺吗？你还记得吗？你说你一定会好发无伤的回来见我的，而现在呢？你是好发无伤的吗？你是吗？"知士听了小樱的话，唯一的反应就是对小樱一阵狂喊来发泄心里的担忧。

"对不起…真的非常对不起…"小樱不知道该说些什么了，也不知道她能说些什么才可以不让知士这么生气。

"一句对不起有什么用？难道一句对不起就可以减轻我对你的担忧吗？难道一句对不起就可以让你身上的伤完全痊愈吗？你知不知道我有多担心你，我不希望你受伤，你知不知道…"知士喊着喊着竟然哭了起来。小樱伸手将她搂在怀里，安慰着她。

"不要哭了，知士，我答应你，我以后不会再受伤了，不会了。"

"你没有履行你对我的承诺，你叫我怎么再相信你？？"知士抽啼着说。

"那如果这样呢？"小樱松开搂着知士的手，从衣服里掏出了一把瑞士刀。小樱用那把刀毫不犹豫的在手腕上划下深深的一道伤口，血奔流而出，吓的知士和小狼险些晕厥。小狼赶紧从病房抽屉里拿出纱布和止血药为小樱包扎止血，包扎的手颤抖不已。

包扎完后，小狼在知士还未反应过来时反手给了小樱一记耳光,虽不重但这一巴掌却重重的打在了每个人心头上,包括他自己。"你知不知道你在做什么？你难道一定要然我们担心吗？"

"这样你总该信了吧。"小樱忍痛微笑着对知士说。

"小樱，你为什么要这么做，你为我付出的已经够多的了，你不值得呀？"早已汇集的泪水再也禁不住的从深蓝色的眼睛里流了出来。

小樱伸手将知士拥进怀里,轻声安慰着，"乖，别哭别哭。我这么做当然值得，因为你是除了小狼之外唯一一个真心和我做朋友的人。就算是要我去为你们两个死我都愿意。"


	16. 李莓铃的威胁曝光了

第十六章：李莓铃的威胁曝光了

从医院回到家，小狼为小樱做了一顿超级大餐，说是给小樱补充营养，让身体好得快一些。其实真正的目的还不就是为了让小樱尝尝自己的的手艺吗？当然，小樱没有让他失望。

"哇，小狼，这真的是你自己做的吗？好好吃哦！"小樱的双眼早已变成了心形，口水完全可以和大瀑布媲美。

"废话，不是我做的难道是鬼做的吗？刚才你不也在旁边看呢吗？"已经笑的和不拢嘴的小狼玩笑的回答。

"你以后天天做给我吃好不好？"

"你不怕我把你喂成小猪吗？不怕没人喜欢你了？"

"不怕。因为就算变成小猪你也会喜欢我的。"小樱自信满满的说。

"这么确定我会一直喜欢你？"

"嗯，因为你的心在我这里。好了拉，你到底答不答应？"小樱噘着嘴固执的问。

"我有第二个选择吗？"小狼宠溺的揽过小樱的肩膀，让她的头枕在自己的胸膛上。贪婪的嗅着她身上那淡淡的薰衣草的幽香。'小樱，如果你知道了真相你还会这样自信满满的吗？'

"铃、铃、铃。"就在这个时候，电话毫不留情的响了起来，打破了这六年来第一次甜蜜的感觉。小樱自小狼的怀抱里起来，示意他接电话。

"喂，我是李小狼，请问你找哪位？"

"李小狼，和你的小情人甜蜜的怎么样了？"一个惹人厌的声音从电话那头传出来。

"你监视我？"

"是又怎么样？不要忘了我的手里有你的弱点。"

"李莓铃，你不要太得寸进尺了！！你要是敢动小樱一根汗毛，我就…"小狼话还没说完就被小樱一个温柔的动作抢去了发言权。

"喂，李莓铃吗？我的木之本樱，我的本事你一清二楚，想拿我来威胁小狼是不可能的，所以你也不要做无谓的挑衅了。我知道你讨厌我，但我希望我们的恩怨我们自己了，不要扯进不相干的人。"小樱一口气说完就挂断了电话，没有给李莓铃机会反驳。回头正对上小狼的一脸担忧。"我的事先放一边，先来说说你和李莓铃的事吧。"还给他一个天使般的微笑，她自顾自的说。

电话另一头的李莓铃一脸茫然的呆坐着。'我们的恩怨？木之本樱，我们的恩怨是什么？我确实讨厌你，但是我到底恨你什么？'


	17. 被救这一章由李梅玲诉说哦

第十七章：被救(这一章由李莓铃诉说哦)

这是我和木之本樱通话的第二天早上，是个星期天。天气很晴朗，不时有微风吹过。我一个人漫不经心的走在路上，踢着石子，还在想着昨天的问题。'我到底恨她什么？'

突然有人从身后捂住了我的嘴，把我拖进了一个黑暗的小巷里。那人把我扔到了地上，我的眼前霎时出现了一双鞋。抬头望去发现他是我们李家的死对头，冷家的儿子冷野云，冷家的现任当家，年仅19岁。

我从地上站了起来，拍了拍身上的灰尘，看着冷野云。"你要干什么？"

冷野云看都没看我一眼，冷冷的说。"要债。"他的人真的和他的名字一样－冷。

"要债干吗找我？我又不是白家的当家，要债找我爸去。"

"你爸是男人，而你…是女人。"说这话的同时冷野云一手抓着我的下巴，一手把我按倒地上开始撕扯我的衣服。我拼命的反抗，可是却没有用，反而使他扯的更激动了。

"不！！不要！！！"我拼命的阻止。"不要再扯了！！"不要再扯了，再扯下去的话我就真的什么也不剩了。

"为什么不呢，李大小姐？你的身材这么好，难道还怕人看不成。"冷野云奸笑着，没有停的意思，继续撕扯着我的衣服。我拼命的大喊，希望有人可以听见。

"没有人会来救你的，不要忘了，这里是郊区。"

"那可不见得。"一个声音突然传进了我的耳朵里。冷野云停止了撕扯我衣服的动作，我们一起向声源看去。当看清是谁时我惊呆了。是木之本樱。她竟然会来救我。

"哟，又来了一个美人啊。"冷野云冷哼。"比起来救她，我更感觉你是来和她作伴的。"

"哦，是吗？那就让我们看看吧。"木之本樱走向了我和冷野云，丢给了我一件衣服并说"快穿上吧。"

"在担心别人之前还是先担心一下你自己吧。"冷野云嘲笑着，已经准备攻击了，木之本樱也摆好了架式。两个人就这么打了起来，冷野云的招招势势都是对着木之本樱的衣服下手的。木之本樱就算再厉害也不会是冷野云这个黑帮老大的对手。

几招下来木之本樱的衣服已经被冷野云撕去了一大块，身上也留下了不少处伤痕。我很想帮忙可是却不能为力。

木之本樱的体力渐渐变的不支起来。'不行，在这样下去的话她就输了。'我想着。

突然想到了我身上还带着防身用的麻醉针呢。急忙拿出针放进了手枪里。瞄准目标。射中了！

冷野云倒在了地上。我来到木之本樱身边拉起她的手就往我家的方向跑。我们跑了好长时间，直到到了我家门口她才开口问。"你没事吧？"

我愣了一下，反问她。"你为什么不问我那家伙会不会有事？"

"因为我知道你射的是什么。"这使我更惊讶了。

"莓铃？莓铃？你没事吧？"她见我没反应在我面前晃了晃手。

"哦…没…没事…进去吧。"我连忙说。


	18. 成为好朋友。

第十八章：成为好朋友。

小樱和李莓铃来到李莓铃的住所，李莓铃给小樱找了一件新衣服，自己也去换衣服去了。这一次真的如果不是小一个，李莓铃的清白就真的是没有了。

"你不要紧吧。"见李梅玲从屋里出来时脸色还是很苍白，小樱不免有些担心。

"嗯。"淡淡的回了一声，李梅玲走进了厨房。

望着李梅玲的背影，小樱直感悲从中来。父母经常因工作不在家，一个人住这么大的房子应该很寂寞吧。没有爱的世界真得很冷。看来我们是同病相怜啊。

"给。"从厨房走出来，李梅玲的手里端着两杯浓浓的黑咖啡。

"谢谢。"

接着便是一阵死寂。

两个人就这么面对面的坐着，一个字也不说。

就这样喝着咖啡，直至杯已见底也没有人主动开口来打破这死一般的沉默。

"你为什么要救我？"终于李梅玲忍不住问了出口。

"我的答案和上次一样。"小樱顿了顿才接着说。"只因我知道你本性并不坏，只因我想和你做朋友。"

"你骗人！！"李梅玲重重的一掌打在桌子上，差点震掉了无辜的花瓶。

"我是不是在骗人，你比我更清楚。有时候最好的选择方法就是静下来好好问问你的心。"小樱微笑着看着李梅玲愣在那里。

李梅玲突然掩面抽涕了起来。"为什么？我对你那么坏，你为什么还想和我做朋友。为什么？"

"因为我比别人都要了解你。我看到了他们看不到的事。"小樱走到李梅玲的身旁坐下，将她搂进怀里，试图给她安慰。

"不…你不了解…你什么都不了解。"李梅玲极力的反抗着，可是徒劳无功。

"总是一个人，你很寂寞吧。"

"…为什么…你会知道的？"

"因为我和你一样寂寞。但是我们唯一的不同就是，我多了一个希望，一个等待。"小樱说着，眼神不由得有些悲伤。想起了自己在美国的那六年，常常被人欺负，几乎每天晚上她都是以泪洗面的。但为了以后可以见他，她忍了。"你对我的敌视，是因为嫉妒吗？嫉妒至少有一个人愿意为我付出。是吗？"

"…对不起，真的…还有…谢谢你…小樱…"李梅玲说完就在秋寒的怀里昏睡了过去。


	19. 到底怎么回事？

第十九章：到底怎么回事？

第二天，学校的公告栏里贴出了两条造成了社区公害的消息。不。应该是一条消息和一张照片。

消息上写的是木之本樱和李梅龄成为了好朋友。这无疑的让全校师生大跌眼镜而又心生怀疑。怀疑这条消息的真实度。凡是知道他们的人都知道，他们两个可是情敌兼死对头阿。怎么可能做朋友呢？

他们的怀疑在看到小樱和李梅龄有说有笑的并肩踏进校门时得到了证实。

而那张照片…是小狼的笑容。旁边还以大字写着"绝对真实"。

那柔情似水般的微笑是多少青春少女做梦都想看到的阿，而今终于看到了，完全可以称其结果为血流成河 ――― 鼻血。

……

风轻轻的吹着，天空万里无云。七海学院高二（1）班的学生们都在埋头写着笔记。笔和纸的摩擦声造就了一首动听的歌。

"阿！学校肯定是疯了，怎么突然要考英语阿？难道校长还嫌我们平时的事不够多吗？"知士扔下笔，揉了揉自己因长时间的抄写变得僵硬酸疼的手抱怨着。"小樱阿，还是你好啊。英语不用学，笔记不用抄，还能次次拿满分。我都嫉妒死了。"

"知士，你小声点，小心一会儿老师进来了你又要被罚了。这个星期你已经因为抱怨被罚了3次了。"小樱笑笑对芊雪说。

"你这个坏蛋，你是存心惹我生气是不是啊？"知士鼓着腮帮子，生气的说。那表情可爱的就像蜡笔小新。

"我有吗？？"小樱闪着一双无辜的大眼睛看着芊雪。

"你…算我怕了你了行了吧？我亲爱的小樱，你就教教我吧。我的头都大了也记不住阿！！"无力反驳，知士没办法的举手投降。

"我…"小樱话没说完就被门因撞到墙上而发出的一声"砰"给强迫消音。

整个班级都停止了手上的动作看向门口。

那里，站着一个衣衫半开，一脸风流像的男生。冷峻的侧脸，随风飞扬的褐色短发，零乱的挡在眼前，造就了一副绝美的图画。

那男生对周围爱慕和嫉妒的视线不理不睬，径直走到了小樱的面前。

"喂，丫头，还记得我吗？"好听的嗓音击的知士眼睛一会儿冒心，一会儿画圈。可秋寒…无动于衷。

"冷野云。我怎么会不记得？"小樱的不屑不但没有激怒冷野云，反而让他更加的激动。

"好性格，我喜欢。和我交往吧。"

这算什么表白？就这么随随便便的说出口，你把感情当什么了？儿戏吗？

小樱不由自主的在心里打骂，可表面上还是风平浪静的笑着。

"对不起，我不能。我已经有男朋友了。"礼貌的回绝了冷野云，小樱低下头继续看书。

"哼，李小狼是吗？没关系，我会让你乖乖的到我身边来的。"冷哼一声，冷野云转身离去，丢给了小樱一张纸条，留下了一教室的口水。

这个星期六晚上八点，天鹅湖。我在那里等你。不来，你就死定了。

……

小樱对冷野云的话不茅理会，直到……

星期六的晚上，正在收拾书桌的小樱发现了这张纸条。

她看了看表：六点三十五分。

停止了忙碌的动作，打开了衣储，拿出了一件粉色的纱裙。

坐在化妆台前面，小樱不禁低囔。"真是的，我干吗要听你的？"

不过竟然已经换好衣服了，那就去吧。

唉。

……

晚上七点五十五分。

小樱按照约定来到了天鹅湖。

正值仲夏，太阳现在还仍然绽放着光芒，淡淡的橙黄燃红了半边天。晚风习习的吹着，凉爽、舒适。给这个炎热的夏季带来了一丝凉意。

"好美啊" 小樱不禁赞叹。

"就知道你会喜欢的。"好听且带有磁性的声音传来，小樱猛然转身，却被眼睛所看到的给惊的愣在了那里。

"怎么，看到我这个失望吗？"

"小…小狼？怎么是你？"小樱不可置信的问。

"怎么不能是我吗？"小狼意味深长的问道。

"不…我是说约我的不是冷野云吗？你怎么会在这里？"

"呵呵…就知道你会这么问。"小狼冲小樱笑了笑。拍了拍手。

搞什么？

小樱疑惑不已。可就在她要问出口的时候，树后面闪出了六个人影。

微风袭来，吹动小樱的裙角，让她看起来就像不小心坠落人间的天使，美丽、动人。


	20. 不可思议的结果（最终章）

第二十章：不可思议的结果（最终章）

"怎么会是你们？"看清了那六个人，小樱更加惊讶了。虽然有一个人从未谋面，但是熟悉的感觉涌上心头。

"怎么不能是我们呢？"六个人异口同声。

"我也没说不能啊。"小樱反驳。

"可是你的脸上清楚的写着不能啊。"知士依偎在艾利欧的怀里，恶作剧味道强烈的说。

"我……那你们两个是怎么回事？"知士的问题没得答，小樱把矛头转向了那边本不该站在一起的李梅玲和冷野云。

"就是你看到的那个样子咯。"本就话不多的冷野云没有说话，李梅玲理所当然的出来替他们自己解释。

"……"小樱没有了声音。

"表姐，我们是来给你庆祝的。"一直被晾在一边的女孩开口了。

"安莎灵？我什么时候成你表姐了？"小樱…总算注意到她了。

"你一直都是我表姐啊。你的妈妈…是我爸爸的姐姐。"

"这个…我怎么不知道？"小樱…无语。"对了，你说你们要庆祝什么啊？"

"小笨蛋。"小狼伸手就给了小樱一记暴栗。

"你干吗打我？"小樱生气的看着小狼。

"因为你该打。小傻瓜。"七个人异口同声的说。

"理由！！"就是不妥协，凭什么打我？

"自己的生日都忘了还不该打吗？"小狼宠溺的拦着小樱的肩。

本来还在呕气挣扎的小樱听到了这句话后突然停了下来。

头也低着，长长的刘海零乱的散落在眼前，挡住了眼睛。

"小樱？怎么了？"小狼见小樱没了动静，担心的问。

抬起头，小樱的眼睛红红的，有晶莹的东西在眼眶里打转，紧咬着下唇不让眼泪掉下来。那表情…看得在场的几个人都不忍心了。

"小樱，对不起，我不该打你。都是我的错，你不要怪我……"小狼看到这样的小樱，不问清原由，连连道歉。

"哇狼！！你知不知道我等你这么叫我等了多长时间了？我好高兴哦，你终于肯这么叫我了！！555555" 小樱终于忍不住了，眼泪决堤而下。

他。竟然还会记得她的生日。多少年了，自己的生日都是独自一个人走过的。今天，总算可以和他，和朋友们一起度过了。他好高兴。

小狼抱住了小樱，让她靠在自己的肩上。他闻着她的气息，吻着她的额头，温柔的说。"乖，不哭了哦。以后我会一直这么叫你的，我来履行我的诺言，让你成为世界上最幸福的公主。"

……

仲夏的夜空，万里无云。星星调皮的眨着眼睛，美丽的弯月挂在天边。

木之本家的别墅，灯火辉煌。后花园里烛光闪耀着金色的光芒，照亮了夜晚，照亮了在场的每一个人的心。

大大的三层蛋糕被尉梵羽推了出来，悠扬的音乐响起，造就了最浪漫的景色。

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday to Shirley, happy birthday to you!!" 小狼好听的富有磁性的嗓音唱着这首再普通不过的歌。

小樱穿着最华丽的公主群，戴上了他特意为她买的皇冠，还有他的'心'。今晚的小樱，就连月亮也要为之失色。

"小樱，生日快乐。这个蛋糕是我特意为你做得。快来许个愿吧。"小狼温柔的看着自己的公主，笑的倾国倾城。

"恩。"小樱双手合十，闭上了眼睛，许下了这一生中唯一希望可以实现的愿望。

过生日，当然少不了切蛋糕，被朋友整。这不嘛，刚刚许完愿望的小樱，睁开眼睛就看到了自己的几个人期待的眼神。

"好了拉，不要这么看着我。我这就切还不行吗？"小樱无奈的摇了摇头。

"哎呀，小樱。今天是你的生日，你要答应我们一个要求。"知士永远是最吵的一个，一刻也安静不下来。

"说！"小樱的眼睛里冒着无名的火光。警告着知士：如果你敢出什么莫名其妙的要求，明天你就等死吧。

"呃…小樱…不用这么看着我吧？我的要求很简单的…你只需要动一下下…就好了。真的…就一下下。"知士被小樱瞪的后退了一大步。

"什么？"

"你只要……（咽口水）……亲一下你的王子。"知士鼓起勇气说完了这句话，逃野似的躲到了艾利欧的身后。

"樱…"小狼上前了一步，直直的看着小樱美丽的眼睛。

小樱停了一下，接着缓缓的闭上了眼睛，慢慢的亲上了小狼的唇。

小狼抬起手保住了小樱的腰，一吻接着一吻，小心翼翼，温柔至极的吻着。

那一吻，关注了所有的柔情，所有的爱意。

小樱的心一下子飞到了天上。

这个吻，她等了六年。今天，终于让她等到了。

结束了这长达一个世纪的吻，两个人都急促的喘息着。

小狼的呼吸打在小樱的脸上，暖暖的，在小樱的脸上留下了两抹红光。

"小樱，我爱你。"捧起那心爱的脸，小狼悄悄的耳语。

心，跳得好快。

脸开始发热了。

小樱想要别过头去，可是小狼的双手捧着她的脸颊，让她动弹不得。

"让我守护你一生一世吧。我的公主。"

一个终生的约定，带着一个吻深深地封住了小樱的唇。

被晾在一旁当电灯泡的知士几人，禁不住诱惑，都看向了自己的男友。

叶明夜吻上了安莎灵。冷野云霸道的吻住了李梅玲的唇。还有就是艾利欧，深情的吻上了只属于他的知士。

"今生今世我只属于你。"

这是四对恋人一同许下的一辈子的诺言。

让我们一起用一辈子的时间，来遵守这个永生的约定。

我，只属于你。


End file.
